


My Rain

by an_oblivious_storm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_oblivious_storm/pseuds/an_oblivious_storm
Summary: a poem about rain





	My Rain

a simple shade  
throws its colours down to the earth  
wrecks its holy havoc upon these shores  
a violent falling of softness  
a rush of burning tranquility  
caresses these heat-frozen edges  
to submerge in pure ablution  
and build anew the  
heavens from which this  
simple mask may fall  
for the sweetest torture  
may only last a moment  
so breathe  
in your rebirth


End file.
